powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny City
Destiny City is the high fantasy kitchen sink city of the Imouto-verse, with airships, gadgets, high-tech and magi-tech weaponry all of which exist side by side. Destiny City has the largest amounts of Jewels that makes up its population. Fennmont is a magical dimension that was also created by Sherria Amicus with the help of Mei-li. Destiny City is the origin of a number of systems and items of magical significance, such as Disunified Field Theory of Magic and the Grimoire of the End. There are many tools from Destiny City which have no official origin. With its formation, Pope Lucci commented that there are many different kinds of knowledge and technology untouched by him, with magic being a huge part of it. Geography Each of the fifteen hierarchical mini-cities that make up Destiny City have their own distinct culture - for example, the thirteenth mini-city is known for its militaristic nature and first mini-city for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. Destiny City also possesses many beautiful landscapes with a variety of geographical features. Vesting from the blizzard snows of the twelfth hierarchical mini-city to the hot deserts of the third mini-city. Spirits influence the seasons and climate represented as “Magic Climes” in some areas. Culture The Grand Destiny Star Games is an event at which the diverse cultures of each hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City are celebrated. Part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the hierarchical cities' respective academies. Destins Destins is the of currency of Destiny City, kept in cards called Destiny Cards, similar to a debit card. Destiny Cards have a small symbol made by the owner on the front. As the currency, Destins are required for everything from food, to clothing, to Magic Apps. Unlike debit cards, Destiny Cards require only a quick scan to be read. A Destiny Card is standard equipment for any citizen of Destiny City. 1 Ð = ¥1 = $0.0127 = €0.0102 The Destins symbol is an D crossed with two horizontal lines (Ð) similar to some real world currencies such as Yen. Destiny News Network The Destiny News Network (DNN) is a local news network stationed in the 6th Hierarchical City of Yamato. It handles all types topics from recent criminal activity to the Alien & Beastmen Civil Rights Protest and actions concerning the Grand Magic Council. Destiny Prison Destiny Prison is a high security prison that holds some of the most deadly people that have committed many crimes in Destiny City using Magic or just plain psychotic. It has seven wards and three sub-floors; the prisoners are then placed in one of these wards based on their crimes and strength. The more heinous or powerful a prisoner is, the higher the number they will be placed. It has 7 normal wards (labeled A-F) and 1 Witch-ward. It is possible for a prisoner to head down a level, but near impossible for him or her to go up a level. When going down a level it can be of their own choosing as well. Its security is tighter than any other prison in the world, with many skilled guards recruited from all over the world combined with the latest technology, magical defenses, and riot countermeasures; this gives it the world's highest-level security network. Non-magical defences include high walls for the prison and is surrounded by water as it is on a separate island from the rest of Destiny City. Video recorders are installed in every room and a corridor with three guards stationed on every level twenty-four hours a day to discourage bribery. All exterior windows at Destiny Prison ware installed with heat detectors and microwave motion detectors. Magnetic foils in the walls were used to block radio waves from penetrating locked cells. Even saying that the famous Alcatraz possessed many flaws in comparison. It is the largest of the three great prisons of Destiny City. Like the other two prisons, prisoners assigned here were given life sentences with the possibility of parole. All prisoners are equipped with special collars that would negate their powers and would deliver a mind-numbing shock if any of them got out of line. The necklaces were used for tagging inmates and also have tracking system installed inside of them which can track a prisoner if they try to escape. They also carry a lethal poison inside of them that is injected into the carriers jugular veins, which will kill them within 3 days. Unlike regular prisons, inmates can purchase temporary antidote that is in a shape of either a lolipop or soda using Destin. The necklace also has a timer which has a countdown from 72 hours since the last antidote intake. This data can be accessed by the prison warden. When the prisoner is near death, a red light on the necklace will start blinking, warning the prisoner that they're near death. The necklace can also be unlocked by a special key. The Lapidarists are a special force created by Nikolai Dragunov and Donald Malphas. They are the worst criminals who survived the "special virtual reality correctional program". They are also called the Anti-Jewel Corps. The Lapidarists possess technology called Grinding Tools that allows them to nullify a person's powers. The foot soldiers of the Lapidarists are shown to be not only murderous but completely immoral as they always attempts to gang rape anyone who survives their onslaught. The JEWELKILL is a robot built in Destiny Prison. They used it for battling and capturing powerful prisoners, such as the Witches. The JEWELKILL is highly agile and has a powerful cannon and missiles. It's weak point are the visible wires around its neck. When one of those wires is ripped off, there will be a small short circuit. There are several JEWELKILL versions with each different features. The ones seen are the JEWELKILL with a spraying device that spits acid. It was built in the 19th century and it has been in use as a detention facility since 1838. As of the 1860s, a graveyard had been established on the prison grounds to accommodate those who have died in the prison. There is most likely an Anti-Teleportation hex on Destiny Prison; if there were not, jewels and witches with teleportation could simply teleport from the prison to the outside world. The prison is administered and ran by Nikolai Dragunov, the Director of Destiny City's Legal Affairs Bureau and a Grand Magic Council member. It houses over 100,000 A-Rank criminals who violated Destiny City's Laws. Visits to Destiny Prison are heavily restricted, as only respectable Grand Magic Council officials and Wizard Saints are allowed to visit any possible relatives. The Grand Magic Council's Chairman is also allowed to visit the prison, as to check out on certain prisoners for their conditions. Whether outside people are permitted to visit the prisoners is unknown, however, family members have the right to do so, but they would need permission from the warden and Grand Magic Council. It's said that no criminal has ever successfully escaped, ever, not even the most skilled escape artists in the world. The prison is known to only serve the favorite foods of the warden which includes soy sauce glazed dango and fried rice with shrimp with herbs. =Technology= Destiny City has a wide variety of advanced technologies. In fact, Destiny City is known for its technological advances in numerous fields. Most technology is powered by Mana, which is the primary source of energy in Destiny City. One of the most significant examples of Destiny City's technology are the weapons of The Foo Fighters. Unique weapons are designed and manufactured by their users on an individual basis, and use a variety of techniques and in-field modifications to increase their effectiveness. The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Destiny City. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of Destiny City, with units such as the Hibiki being capable of operating autonomously. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of synthetic people capable of producing and harnessing mana (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). The Weiß series are the first and currently only such robots known to exist, not including the Hibiki Units. Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The Magi-com Device is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, as a form of personal identification, and as a digital data storage device. Holograms are also very common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers. Mana Reactors are a special type of techno-magical device only found in Destiny City that allows people to transform matter into mana, which then serves as the energy that supports the livelihoods of Destiny City citizens outside of the use of other types of clean energy sources such as Wind turbines and Solar panels. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, automated buses, motorcycles and steam trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles, skateboards and horse-drawn carriages. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile military aircraft known as Blitzkrieg, and hoverboards. Some citizens prefer to use pegasi and other mounts for travel between the mini-cities. Destiny⍟Shopping District The Destiny⍟Shopping District is a city-size shopping district that is very popular with tourist, anime fans and, nubile Jewels. It has a futuristic city-theme to it, littered with neon signs, host and hostess clubs, cute clothing shops, manga cafés, and other Chuuni anime-inspired stores everywhere. The clerks are all swimsuit clad Beastmen and alien women who work in different departments; it's not uncommon to see people taking perverted pictures of shop clerks. The minimum fee is generally 100 Destin for a day's stay, but Destiny City students can get in for only 50 Destin. There is a Manga Café in Destiny Shopping District that is famous for offering classes and equipment to create manga, that is all ran by the Bewitching Witch of Lust, Venus. The Destiny⍟Shopping District has an overabundance of Net Café Refugees a class of homeless person that does not own a permanent residence and instead lives in 24-hour Internet cafés/Manga cafés, but they are usually hired by the store owner to pay their debts to the shop. Destiny Armor Destiny Armor is a machine similar to a suit of armor that you would see in an anime, they come in various standard sizes and levels of firepower. The armor is used to reinforce a person's body and mind to greatly increase their combat ability, using things like motors and electromagnetic springs. Destiny Armor normally just correct the user's movements on their own, however, some suits can operate automatically. They can also carry specialized weapons and weapons that would be too heavy for a normal human to carry. Destiny Armor have also been described as capable of moving 10 times faster than a normal vehicle. Corpse Ride Corpse Rides refer to large mobile mechas that are controlled by the corpses placed inside of them, specifically that of a Jewel Criminal or Witch. Corpse Rides are able to boost the powers of the corpse inside them and are able to use them to great effect. They are manufactured and used by the DSA to cleanse Destiny City of "malignant tumors" known as criminals. The mecha can strengthen the abilities of the corpse inside of it based on their rank, in fact it can even boost it to a S-Rank ability. The AI or the corpse inside of it can somehow follow orders and is intelligent enough to rescue its allies. Project: Wiz Killer Project: Wiz Killer is a series of experiments and technologies formed by Destiny City to replicate and exceed, hence the name, the powers of the thirteen Wizard Saints. Its principles are based off macro engineering technology instead of magi-tech. Destiny Vending Machines They should function like any normal vending dispensing machine, yet they seem to have the propensity of not actually giving anything at all, as well as eating the money of its customers. The machines are old, making the springs loose, and with a little force, can give at least one can of a random beverage or a pack of random Dream Capture Cards. The vending machine sells Stazt Juices and Dream Capture Cards. Smart Gun The Smart Gun uses infrared rays to accurately measure the target’s composition, solidity, and distance. It could then mix the powder that would cause the most appropriate level of destruction, at which point the plastic would instantaneously harden to form the bullet. It could then shoot through a steel plate or it could leave the bullet in a piece of jelly. Automatic Washing Machine It is a fully automatic washing machine equipped with an advanced AI. Smooth and sleek in appearance, it is also equipped with bullet, earthquake, and lightning reinforcements. When washing, the machine analyzes the components of what is being washed and automatically regulate the amount of water and detergent based on weight of the laundry. It fills, rinses, drains, and dries all on its own. Anti-Sniping Wind Turbines They are machines which resemble wind turbines and can be used to gather data on air currents that move through Destiny City. The equipment deliberately creates random air currents around the designated VIP, throwing off the trajectories. This is done as sniping can be easily effected by the wind. Usually four of them are used to create wind swirls that surround the VIP's assembly area. Cleaning/Security Robots A Cleaning/Security robot is an automated cylindrical machine designed to clean the grounds of Destiny City. It can be described as a mobile garbage can that can shoot rubber bullets and fire a taser net. It can be found all over and only in Destiny City. Like the Security robot, it is cubical in shape, and with it, it is one of the most noticeable features of the scientific advancement of the city. Dream Capture Cards A Dream Capture Card is a type of card which allows one to view the dreams of another. Originally created by the combined genius of Astraea Sears and Artemisia Riddell, they have been created and spread around Destiny City. A dream is recorded on the card by someone who places the card onto their foreheads when they sleep. Then the person who has the card may view the same dream that was recorded on. The type of dream input into the card will affect its color, with pink being linked to joy and happiness. To use the card, one must put it on their forehead when they sleep. It is also said that the cards are good for learning by having someone of high proficiency in some subject create a card, for example learning another language, becoming skilled in a sport, or even somehow increasing or decreasing the user's bust size permanently. A ranking system is also used for the cards, with the highest being "S" or "A" rank, these cards can sell for lots of moneys. Medi-Pod 1738 The Medi-Pod 1738 is a piece of medical equipment performing bypass surgery developed by Liladian Tech that met with FDA approval. At the time of its introduction, the Medi-Pod was an expensive piece of hardware, proving to be the most advanced unit and came equipped with the latest in medical science technology. The Medi-Pod 1738's features included an Airtight Operating Shield, Comfortable Limb Restraints, a Laser Scalpel, Computer Controlled Robotic Surgical Arms, Liquid Spray Anesthetic and Vital Signs Sensors, all mounted on an Adjustable Titanium Base. The Medi-Pod allowed users to diagnose, treat and perform a wide range of surgical procedures with ultra-fine laser incisions that were guided by 3D anatomical scanning. Such procedures included diagnosis, treatment of infection through concentrated antibiotic injections, basic wound repair, appendectomy, laparoscopic ablation and Cesarean section. Hundreds of such units had been manufactured and deployed in the field by Liladan Tech for practical testing. Troll Tracker Troll Tracker is internet service ran by the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee. It's primary purpose is to provide a service for users online to identify trolls by way of submitting comments and messages. Background Vowing to identify and destroy internet trolls, the Morals and Security Enforcement Committee created the online service for users to submit troll comments and messages to. When the website receives a troll comment, it tags it and attaches the troll's personal information, including: * Full Name * Address ** Work Address or School Address * Jewel Ability * (Compromising) Photos * Age * Height * Weight * Internet History * Fetishes * Three Sizes or Schlong Size Although the Morals and Security Enforcement Committee states that the service is to only be used against trolls, it is possible to use it maliciously against non-trolls. Once identified, the troll's local police department is contacted, and the troll is taken into custody for crimes related to being an internet troll. Destiny Spy The Destiny Spy is a piece of spyware created by Kiseki Mitsuari for Destiny City to use in Cyber warfare. The Destiny Spy is officially a special high-speed server built for Destiny City’s cyber operations. The truth is that the Destiny Spy is a 5.5 zettabyte piece of spyware slipped into the base OS for the smartphones and tablets sold in safe countries. The excess processing power of over seven hundred billion devices is parallelized and used for analysis work and cyber warfare. Due to its nature, official permission is required to use it on civilians. Quiz Mind Quiz Mind is a powerful computation prediction search engine and surveillance device, created by Liladan Tech for Destiny City and created from the brains of ten of the best renowned scientists in Destiny City. Under the pretext of weather predictions, Quiz Mind was loaded into a satellite owned by the Dairenji Family, to monitor many aspects of the city such as weather patterns and security. The true reason it was loaded onto a satellite orbiting space was to protect it from external enemies, such as terrorists, human supremacists, and industrial spies. Another use of this computer search engine/surveillance device is to aid researchers with their experiments, such as drug reactions, physiological reactions, electrical reactions, etc. Permission is very difficult to acquire since the Destiny City's Grand Magic Council are the only ones with access to Quiz Mind. Outside of its surveillance capabilities, Quiz Mind is nothing more than a prediction search engine created from the brains of ten brilliant scientist. Unlike an AI, Quiz Mind does not think for itself; it merely responds to questions and the surrounding circumstances by putting together strings of text and returning an anticipated answer. It simply gives the answer the person would eventually think up on their own, shortening the process, but not adding in anything new. Quiz Mind can sometimes predict a person's questions and displayed the answer before being asked. Thundering Roar: Takemikazuchi The Thundering Roar: Takemikazuchi were created by Liladan Tech for Destiny City's defense and placed in orbit, however they were abandoned over three decades ago. The Thundering Roar: Takemikazuchi is a type of military defense satellite weapon which is placed in a standby orbit around the Earth and when needed, changes its orbit to drop down to Earth and bomb an enemy nation. It is equipped with a thermobaric warhead capable of wiping out anything within a 2.5km radius and is designed for stealth, with its boosters not providing much of a heat source. The Thundering Roar: Takemikazuchi has a number of strategies for countering attempts to shoot it down, like from an country's anti-air lasers, such as scattering chaff or flares to break targeting looks, firing its boosters at random to move around like a living creature, and hiding behind another Thundering Roar: Takemikazuchi to use it as a shield. Mana Crystals Mana Crystals are a source of renewable energy in Destiny City. The physical properties of Mana Crystals make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly as the main power source of nearly every appliance in Destiny City. Mana Crystals can be found in seven basic types. These seven types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Mana Crystals, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Mana Crystals appear to correspond to their different natures or effects. The seven basic colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet (or purple). Other known colors include cyan, white, rainbow, radiating orange, and dark red. Each color has its own unique property. Non-Human Inhabitants Since the founding of Destiny City, many previously thought mythological human, humanoid, demihuman and pseudohuman races have been revealed to the general public. Many of these races have actually been interacting with human society for centuries albeit in secret, while others had long ago withdrawn from public knowledge due to humanity's racial prejudices. Beastmen Beastmen are sentient human-like creatures with animal-like traits such as a tail or similar physical attributes. Beastmen generally appear to possess excellent physical and sensory capabilities compared to humans, as well as extremely long lifespans. In spite of many gains they made during the revolution in 2016, Beastmen still tend to be treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, and are shown as still trying to gain equality. Josei Known for their feminine appearance, Josei feature cute and unique tails and ears, an almost childlike demeanor and powerful maternal instincts. They are an all-female race. The Josei are not to be underestimated, as their knowledge greatly surpasses that of the average person. Their speech is often dark, forthright, and otherworldly, and their sense of humor can border on vicious as they love Black comedy. People usually find the Josei's manner and behavior off-putting, making them less well-loved than some at times. As a people, they are generally good at cooking. They are extremely snobbish and arrogant, just like Elves. To humans at least, Josei appear female with breasts and voices that sound female; younger Josei have prepubescent-looking bodies while older Josei have teen-aged bodies. A Josei's breasts and hips continue to mature until they are what can be referred to as an "Oppai Loli". Children of the goddess Vyrde, they are the personification of aesthetic beauty and peace. However Josei gender is defined, they are innately different from humans, for Josei can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the Josei were instrumental in proposing and founding the Grand Magic Council. Uniquely, the Josei are known to be perceived as attractive to many other species. This may be because of their physical characteristics. Because of their natural sensuality and ability to mate with any species, Josei are sometimes rumoured to be promiscuous. These rumours are mostly a result of wishful thinking. Elves Elves are a humanoid species that are physically identical to humans in nearly every way but for their ears being more elongated than a typical human's ears. Elves as a highly magically inclined race, they are legendary for possessing long lifespans and slender/attractive figures; bearing no cosmetic imperfections or blemishes. They are fair-haired and have gold or radiant blue eyes. They seek any alliance, technology, or advantage that will benefit them. Elves have powerful psychic abilities and their magical practices focus exclusively on alchemy. They are famous for their universities, archery schools and beauty. Harmony with the environment is of supreme importance to them. Dark Elves are elves that turned into an alluring, sadistic, bondage-happy nymphomaniac with a propensity for S&M and whips, when they gave into their deepest most darkest desires. They generally have dark skin, pink eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Modesty has little to do with Dark Elves, especially when it comes to sex. They get along extremely poorly with the stubborn normal elves and supposedly they frequently fight, but it's mainly the elves that unilaterally despise the dark elves, they're the ones who try to wipe out the dark elves. On the other hand, a dark elf would have fun thoroughly teaching an ignorant captured elf pleasure, changing her into a lewd monster just like herself. A Dark Elf is also surprisingly refined in her tastes and mannerisms, always speaking with a seductive tone, using excessive amounts of sexual innuendos and whether getting hit or tortured her moans always sound pleasureful. High Elves have a longer lifespan than normal Elves and Half-elves, with the elderly reaching three to four centuries. They are also capable of using ambient mana without any catalyst of any sort, by gathering it from the atmosphere around them. More famously, High Elves use their highly attuned magical prowess to converse with beings from the Spirit Realm granting them the ability to commune with Familiars and harness the power of alternate planes of existence. Illusions Instead of dying in Destiny City, citizens become ghostly apparitions called Illusions. Illusions retain their human appearance, but they gain a fast healing factor, powerful psychokinetic powers and other ghost-like abilities. Alien Immigration Over 30 years ago alien immigrants started arriving at Destiny City from a nearby dying star system. Just like the Beastmen, Aliens that do not look humanoid are treated as burdens to society. Politics Destiny City has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. The powers and responsibilities of the council (as well as how members are appointed) is not known. Apart from the Destiny Security Agency, Alias, Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee, and the multinational Foo Fighters, Destiny City lacks a conventional military. =Special Investigation Research Team= The Special Investigation Research Team, is the paranormal investigation agency that appears to be independent from the police department and is in charge of maintaining public peace and order when it comes to Witch Events. It was started by Charlotte Blanc, a former member of the police. She later recruits Destiny Security Agency officer Anette Blanc after she exhibits a powerful psychic ability during an investigation. Members of S.I.R.T. wear a special kevlar anti-magic uniform, and despite acting somewhat formal, they do not salute each other due to Donald's dislike of the gesture. Missions Aoi-chan: Mission boards detail the type of mission, a short description of the task, where the task is needed, the rank needed and how soon the mission will start. There are many different types of missions for Jewels to undertake. Missions vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. Some missions might come with secondary objectives or main objective changes can occur during the mission. Upon starting a mission, each participant in the mission will be given Challenge Reward. The currently known types of missions available to Jewels include: *Search and Rescue - Finding missing person(s) or recovering missing supplies *Search and Destroy - Clearing out Ex Nihilo or Remnants of Darkness when their infestations grow too large *Assassination Missions - Requires the mission taker to eliminate a unique enemy and then return to extraction. These are the most commonly farmed missions by lower classes due to the fact that they provide a higher chance to obtain rare magic items or boat loads of Destin. *Perimeter Defense - Fortifying walls and defenses to keep Ex Nihilo or Remnants of Darkness out of the city limits. *Village Security - Helping a village in Fennmont fight off Ex Nihilo or Remnants of Darkness. *Bounty Hunting - Capturing wanted criminal(s) *Monster Hunting - Capturing or Slaying special monster(s) *Escort - Helping civilians move through Ex Nihilo or Remnants of Darkness infested areas *Celestial Beast Hunting - Capturing or Killing celestial beast monster(s); Experienced S-Class Mages such as Priscilla Saotome are usually asked to take these types of missions. *Witch Hunting - Capturing or Killing witch(s); Only the most powerful Wizard Saints can take these types of missions. *Babysitting - Watching over and taking care of something or someone for a certain amount of time. *Sparring - Help the employer hone new spells by training with them *Tutoring - Tutor the employer in how to use spells or weapons; academic tutoring is also very common as well. NOTE: Challenge Rewards are rewards given for completing randomly generated challenges given to the participants when they begin a mission. The challenge is displayed briefly at the bottom of their Magic Communication Device screen once they accept a mission and can be checked throughout mission via their Magic Communication Device's menu screen. Jewel Teacher.jpg|It's not uncommon to see a few teachers accompanying students on high ranking missions. Magic Club.jpg|Some older students host club games that simulate actual missions for younger Jewels so that they can get a feel for what types of missions that they like best to better prepare for when they are allowed to go on them. Assassination Mission.jpg|Assassination missions are the most difficult type of mission there is due to constantly changing main objectives. Monster hunting.jpg|Monster Hunting missions are the third most profitable types of missions as Monster Hunting mission always has three times the regular amount of Challenge Rewards as most other mission types. File:Battle of Saints.jpg|Some sparring missions get really out of hand... The Thirteen Wizard Saints The Thirteen Wizard Saints are thirteen extremely powerful and skilled Mages of Destiny City. See the page for more info City Events The Grand Destiny Star Games: The The Grand Destiny Star Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City. Description An event held in Destiny City, where participating hierarchical cities compete for the title of being the strongest magic hierarchical city in all of Destiny City. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 3,000,000,000 Destiny prize. History At some point in time, the The Grand Destiny Star Games were once called The Destiny Festival, which was a banquet of humanity, Reapers, Illusions and, Beastkin. Rules * Only five members of each Academy's top clubs can compete in the games. **In 2015, a new rule was created, that stated that each Academy could have multiple clubs enter into the tournament, and as a result, multiple members of each academy can compete in the games. **The members of a club team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. * Club Leaders cannot participate. * Anyone without the club's insignia cannot participate. * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. *Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition. Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Amity Colosseum, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of The 1st Integration City of Izanami, Kronos. It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a scantily clad valkyrie with a sword and shield that extends inside the arena. Locations More Locations Gallery Sample-39a0eb325895c40a09d2dce74dbf6cee.jpg|The 6th Hierarchical City of Yamato 4bc35de4a7f1e7534816f8f344650f9c.png|The 12th Hierarchical City of Seraphim Destiny Couple.jpg|It's not uncommon to see two female students living together especially if one of them does not possess Jewel abilities or lacks the ability to create Mana Milk. Area 69.jpg Demon Taming.jpg|Destiny City's science committee has some pretty unorthodox ways to contain and tame demons. White Out2.jpg|Weiß (Archer) is a specialized Destiny City made android that isn't made by Liladan Tech. White Out.jpg|Weiß (Speedster) is a specialized Destiny City made android that isn't made by Liladan Tech. Magazine.jpg|Destiny City's third favorite pastime is Baseball and they are tons of Magazines dedicated to it. School Girls.jpg|Destiny City has students from many different walks of life and many different races. Trinity Girls.jpg|Two Trinity Academy students are greeting to know each other in an extremely friendly way. Destiny Tea Party.jpg|Two girls are hanging out in the Illusive Garndens while enjoying a spot of Destiny Tea. Hot Springs.jpg|Destiny City has dozens of natural hot springs that are a great hangout place for students after a long day of school or work. GenderBender.jpg|Destiny City has the tech to change a citizens gender if they wish to do so. Destiny Students.jpg Trivia *Mana Crystals are comparable to Spirit Fossils from the Tales of Xillia video game series. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Property of Imouto-tan